PROJECT SUMMARY. The UWAC is a multidisciplinary center that bridges the fields of primary care medicine, psychiatry, psychology, social work, communications, and computer science and engineering. Each discipline represented in this center brings to the table experts in Participant Action Research, Implementation Science, Adult Education and Human Centered Design. Together, this team has developed a Discover, Design, Build and Test Framework that will be used in all research projects supported by the UWAC. The Methods Core will support to the R34 projects proposed in this application as well as 8 future R03 level studies. The Methods Core will be led by Drs. Atkins, Hoeft and Munson and will house three incubators: the discovery incubator, which is charged with identifying mutable targets to improve clinician capacity and quality of care, the design/build incubator, which is charged with uncovering quality solutions that clinicians can and will use, and the test incubator, which is charged with conducting qualitative and quantitative analysis of study and center aims. We propose the following aims for our Methods Core: (1) develop a typology of EBPI targets for modification; (2) develop a a matrix of targeted modifications; (3) conduct preliminary analysis to determine if modifications and solutions developed by the DDBT framework indeed improve clinician quality by changing the intended targets. The Methods Core also will provide operational support, disseminate methodological advances and center resources, and evaluate center research productivity and impact. These results will have a significant public health impact that addresses NIMH priorities and IOM recommendations for improving the standards of psychosocial interventions, particularly as it is delivered in low-resourced primary care medicine.